Naruto: Suzumebachi
by avatarfan364
Summary: ..."If we obtain the scroll and take on some big jobs, I'm sure the village will acknowledge us." Suzumebachi said...
1. Chapter 1

Please R&R

* * *

**Episode 149-151**

"It sure is quiet. I guess peaceful times are pretty nice. After all, I can relax and drink sake like this." Tsunade said to herself inside a hot spring. The door opened and Shizune walked in and glared at Tsunade.

"This is not the time to be drinking sake! Since it's to peaceful, please hurry and finish your work!" Shizune told Tsunade as she sat at her desk and Shizune piled up paperwork.

"Why is there so much paperwork?" Tsunade asked.

"Because you've been slacking off, Tsunade!" Shizune explained as Tsunade picked up a paper.

"There is unrest sin the Kamizuru clan." Tsunade read.

"That's the report from the ANBU stationed in the Earth Country. Though, I haven't heard much about it... " Shizune told her.

'They're a clan of insect users from the Hidden Rock Village, and long ago they were about as famous as the Aburame Clan. But now, there aren't many people who remember them." Tsunade explained.

"Is that so?" Shizune asked.

"Unrest? There shouldn't be that many of them left. No reason to worry about that." Tsunade said as she crumbled up the paper and threw it away.

"Amazing, there are so many bugs here!" Naruto said looking at some.

"It really is a bug's paradise." Kiba said.

"I wonder if we'll get stung..." Hinata stated.

"There aren't many insects here that are afraid of humans. Although I have a secret antidote from the Aburame Clan, if possible, I don't want to use it. If used, the Bikochu won't come." Shino said as he brought it out.

"Then don't bring it out." Naruto told him.

"There's no mistaking it. That brat's from the Aburame Clan. For us to meet in a place like this..." Suzumebachi said, disguised as a rock, as she walked out of it with her brothers, Kurobachi and Jibachi.

"Jibachi, they're also after the Bikochu?" Kurobachi asked.

"You can only catch one if you come here, and only during this time." Jibachi answered.

"The restoration of the Kamizuru Clan depends on this mission. We will get the Bikochu, no matter what." Suzumebachi added.

Shino brought out a picture of the Bikochu.

"This is a female Bikochu. Remember, its main characteristic is its head." Shino said as he showed everyone.

"Okay!" Kiba replied.

"Got it." Hinata answered.

"This... I've seen it before!" Naruto said.

"Really?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto, where did you see it?" Hinata asked.

"It was... while I was eating, they appeared out of nowhere. It was a huge mass of them. Those were Bikochu, eh? We can catch those easily." Naruto said.

"Um..." Kiba started.

"Naruto... " Hinata started.

"That is called a cockroach." Shino told him.

"What? Cockroach?" Naruto asked.

"It's similar, but this insect isn't easily found." Shino explained.

"It's completely different from this one." Kiba told him.

"Hmm... I'm sure of it..." Naruto started.

"It's different!" Kiba, Shino and Hinata yelled in unison. Above them Suzumebachi, Jibachi, and Kurobachi watched them.

"When you think about it, this may be our chance." Suzumebachi said.

"What do you mean, Suzumebachi?" Kurobachi asked.

"It's been ten days since we came here. We haven't found any clues on how to find it. But if that brat is from the Aburame Clan..." Suzumebachi started.

"I see. Then he might be able to catch one?" Jibachi finished.

"As you can see, they're all just genin. If they cand find it... then we'll take it from them afterwards." Suzumebachi added.

"All bugs look the same to me." Naruto said to himself.

"Bug summoning Technique." Shino said before bugs came towards him but not the Bikochu, "It's not here."

The bugs went away as Shino walked towards the rock Suzumebachi, Jibachi and Kurobachi were in. He stopped then kept walking.

"This one... isn't it." Kiba said to himself as he looked at a bug that wasn't the Bikochu. Aka barked at a rock down below and Kiba smiled.

Hinata looked at all the bugs flying around her but none were the Bikochu.

_Flashback_

"_Try not to get in everyone's way." Hinata's father told her._

_End flashback_

'I'm the one who brought up this mission. I'll definitely find it! Byakugan!' Hinata thought as she looked around; she saw a snake, and bird but no bugs, 'It's difficult to see small things like bugs.'

Hinata looked at the rock that Suzumebachi and her brothers were in and saw them. Kiba and Shino were talking when Hinata ran towards them.

"Shino! Kiba!" Hinata shouted.

"Hinata, you've realized it too?" Shino asked.

"Then, you two..." Hinata started.

"Though they were trying to conceal themselves..." Shino finished.

"Unfortunately, we're all specialists in locating the enemy. What should we do, Shino? You're the leader for this mission." Kiba asked.

"If we fight, the bugs will get involved, and the Bikochu may be killed. We'll continue to observe them, so long as they don't attack us first." Shino answered.

"Got it." Kiba replied.

"I wonder if Naruto has noticed yet." Hinata stated.

"If he had, he'd be making a big fuss." Kiba explained.

"We should avoid fighting, so don't tell him." Kiba added.

"Hey, Shino! I found it! I found it! I found the Bikochu!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards them.

"They've already found it?" Jibachi asked as the three came out of the rock.

"Impossible!" Suzumebachi yelled.

"We've been searching for Tenten days and haven't found a thing!" Kurobachi pointed out.

"That's great, Naruto!" Hinata told him.

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Let's see it." Shino stated.

"See! This is it, right? It's the same as the picture! I'm really a genius when it comes to finding bugs!" Naruto asked as he opened his hand.

"Does this look the same to you?" Shino asked holding the picture up, "That's a helmet beetle."

"What? They're not the same?" Naruto yelled as the three siblings jaws dropped.

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Please R&R

* * *

"The Bikochu aren't active at night." Shino said as the sun started to set.

"Well..." Hinata started.

"We're stopping here for today" Kiba asked.

"Shino! Shino! I found it! This time I'm sure of it!" Naruto yelled.

"It's not another completely different bug?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto..." Hinata started as Naruto looked at the picture.

"No mistake. Over here! Hurry, before it flies away!" Naruto replied as he ran towards where the insect was.

"You didn't bring it with you?" Kiba asked.

"I found it when it landed on a tree!" Naruto replied as Suzumebachi, Jibachi and Kurobachi followed behind.

"The antenna is the same, as are all of the other characteristics." Shino pointed out.

"See? It's the right one!" Naruto said.

"But, Naruto..." Hinata started.

"This has to be the wrong one..." Kiba started.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"This isn't the size of a bug, you idiot! How are we supposed to let it smell things?" Kiba yelled as they looked at the bug which was the size of a tree.

"Like this!" Naruto said as he picked up a stick and jumped towards it.

"This is a bikouchumo. Its personality is pretty vicious. It's provoked when its nose is poked, and when it gets angry, there is a possibility that it may eat people." Shin said just as Naruto poked its nose then its eyes turned red. Naruto ran down the tree as the bug reared up; they all ran away with the bug chasing them.

"Didn't you say there weren't any dangerous bugs, Shino?" Naruto yelled.

"For the most part. I didn't mean all the time." Shino replied as the bug caught up to them.

Suzumebachi, Jibachi, and Kurobachi yelled as the bug instead went for them and they fell out of the tree.

"Kurobachi, Jibachi, do you think they'll really find a Bikochu?" Suzumebachi asked hanging onto the tree.

While the others were asleep, Hinata practiced beside a waterfall.

'If I don't improve my chakra control, I won't be able to find small things like bugs!" Hinata thought.

Meanwhile Suzumebachi hid behind a bush watching her.

'You're pretty serious to come all the way out here to train.' Suzumebachi thought.

Another day passed of the ninja looking and Suzumebachi, Jibachi and Kurobachi watching them with no luck. That night Hinata was still training.

Naruto woke up that morning to see that Kiba and Shino were already awake.

"The atmospheric pressure is changing. The weather is also going to change." Shino pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. The wind is bringing in more humid air. It's going to rain." Kiba answered.

"Huh? On a nice day like this?" Naruto asked.

"I saw clouds in the distance..." Hinata reported.

"Hinata." Naruto stated.

"We must hurry. When it rains, they start spawning, and they are said to hatch by the next morning." Shino told them.

"So if it rains today, they'll be adult insects in two days?" Kiba asked.

"Even if you view it as an opportunity, this is probably our last chance. If the Bikochu gets away today, we'll lose the option of using it to search for Sasuke." Shino explained.

"Sasuke... it'll be fine. I'll definitely find it!" Naruto stated as he started at Sasuke's forehead protector.

It started thundering as Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Naruto looked.

"Don't rain, don't rain... darn it, where is it? Please come out before it starts raining!" Naruto yelled frantically looking.

"Naruto..." Hinata started as Suzumebachi, Jibachi and Kurobachi watched.

"What will you do if they don't find the Bikochu, Suzumebachi?" Kurobachi asked.

"The Aburame Clan were the ones who caused our clan to fall into ruin." Suzumebachi pointed out.

'I'll kill that brat and the rest as payback for our clan's many years of suffering!' Suzumebachi thought.

"Those guys... they didn't come out today." Kiba told Shino.

"They know that we're searching for the Bikochu. Or I should say that they're waiting for us to find it." Shino explained.

"I see. They plan on snatching it from us once we find it. What a petty group." Kiba said before Akamaru started barking as a drop of rain hit his head.

"Rain..." Hinata said as she watched.

"This one isn't it, either. Darn it, I said don't rain yet!" Naruto said looking at another insect then ran off. Hinata walked behind him.

'Time's almost up.' Hinata thought.

_Flashback_

"_Try not to get in everyone's way." Hinata's father told her._

_End flashback_

'In the end, I wasn't any help...' Hinata thought as her eyes watered.

"There's still time!" Naruto said.

"Naruto..." Hinata started.

_Flashback_

"_I never go back on my word! That's my way of the ninja!" Naruto said._

_End flashback_

'That's right. This mission... I'm the one that brought it up, right? Naruto isn't giving up, so what's the pint in me giving up?' Hinata thought.

"Hinata. This rain might be very convenient for you." Shino told her.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"the temperature has dropped, so the plants and animals in the area will be more distinct." Shino explained.

'Naruto, I won't give up either! Byakugan!' Hinata thought as she looked around and saw Naruto, "More... concentrate more...'

Hinata saw a bird, rabbit, and snake.

'More. More! Control your chakra... I see them! There are the bugs! That bug... isn't the right one... neither is this one. That's...' Hinata thought.

"Found it!" Hinata said as she saw the Bikochu beetle, "Naruto, there's a Bikochu next to that tree over there!"

It flew up but Naruto jumped into the air and caught it, "I caught it! I did it! I caught it!"

Akamaru barked at the beetle inside the container.

"Ther's no mistaking it. It's a female Bikochu." Shino replied.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled.

"Geez... I've had just about enough of you, Naruto." Kiba said.

"That's great, Naruto!" Hinata told him.

"Hinata, it's all thanks to you!" Naruto yelled as he hugged her.

'Naruto is... he's...' Hinata thought as she blushed and Akamaru barked at the beetle.

"What's wrong, Akamaru?" Kiba asked before he looked at the beetle and saw it laying an egg, "Alright, an egg!"

"It laid one." Shino added.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"It'll hatch in two days." Shino aske.d

"Then, at that time, all we have to do is let it pick up Sasuke's scent, right? Sasuke... I'lll definitely find you!" Naruto stated.

"Seems like they've found it." Suzumebachi stated.

"It's time at last." Jibachi agreed.

"Yeah." Kurobachi added.

Hinata watched her face in a river then blushed.

"Naruto... I can't believe he was so close to me." Hinata said to herself before kunai flew towards her; Hinata knocked them away.

"Oh? You dodged that? Not bad for a genin." Jibachi congratulated.

'These people... they're the ones who've been following us!' Hinata thought.

"But I wonder if you'll be able to dodge this. Bee Summoning Technique!" Suzumebachi said before bees flew towards Hinata.

"Bees?" Hinata yelled before she killed a few but they burst into extremely sticky honey that coated Hinata, "No! this is..."

"You finally noticed...? That honey is strong enough to bind you!" Suzumebachi explained.

"Darn, it's like glue..." Hinata said before a bee flew from Suzumebachi and landed on Hinata's neck then stung her.

"That's a real bee." Suzumebachi said before Hinata fell to the ground.

"Naruto..." Hinata managed.

Kiba and Shino walked through the forest.

"Find anything, Akamaru?" Kiba asked before Akamaru shook his head.

"I see. I figured they'd try to pull something, but I don't sense anything." Kiba said.

"There's also a possibility that they're trying to deceive us." Shino pointed out.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba yelled to Naruto sitting by a tree.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Where's Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"She went to wash her face. But, that was a while ago. I wonder what she's doing." Naruto answered.

"What if-" Shino started.

"What?" Naruto asked before Kiba pushed Naruto out of the way of a kunai.

"A flying note!" Shino said as he took the paper off.

"We've got the female ninja brat. If you want her back, we'll exchange her for the Bikochu. We'll be waiting tonight at the top of the hill near the river's east bank." Shino read.

"Darn it! This is how you come at us?" Kiba asked.

"Hinata..." Naruto said.

Meanwhile, Hinata was glued to the wall with wax as the three siblings watched her.

Naruto, Shino and Kiba ran through the forest following Akamaru.

"What in the world is going on? Why was Hinata taken? Why are there peole who know that we were searching for the bikochu?" Naruto asked.

"We were being watched the whole time, from the moment we arrived here." Kiba replied.

"Huh? You guys noticed that?" Naruto asked.

"You were the only one who didn't notice." Shino answered.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Naruto yelled.

"Because you would have just made a huge ruckus! And the bugs would have fled, including the Bikochu!" Kiba answered.

* * *

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Please R&R

* * *

"If they try to take the Bikochu forcibly, there is a high probability that it would be injured. So that's why they took Hinata, and arranged for this exchange. It's a clever plan." Shino explained.

"Something smells sweet." Naruto said sniffing the air.

"It smells like honey. It's bee honey." Shino explained.

"Honey?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata's scent suddenly vanished?" Kiba asked Akamaru.

"In that case..." Shino started before his insects flew away, "The group waited until Hinata was alone, and then attacked her with bees. I've heard of a bug-using clan from the Earth Country, in the Hidden Stone Village. The clan's name is Kamizuru."

"Kamizuru? Never heard of them." Kiba said.

"At one time, they were on the same level as the Aburamee Clan." Shino explained.

"And now it's different?" Naruto asked.

"It was around my grandfather's time. It seems that some shinobi from the Hidden Stone tried to invade the Leaf. The ones in charge of the battle tactics were the Kamizuru Clan. They brought an army of bees to the village, and planned to attack amidst the confusion. But the Aburame Clan noticed, and waited at the bugs' forest. The fight ended with a victory for the Aburame Clan. Over a thousand lives were lost, but on the other hand, the Kamizuru Clan lost their fame even within the Hidden Stone Village. I heard that only a few of them are left." Shino explained.

"So they are the ones after the Bikochu. Just what do they plan to do with it?" Kiba asked.

"If the bugs return, we might find out a little bit more." Shino pointed out.

Inside a giant bee hive

Hinata woke up and saw the bees flying around her.

'That's right... I was captured...' Hinata thought.

"Seems like the Leaf's in pretty bad shape right now. Since the recent chunin exam?" Jibachi said.

"The Hokage was assassinated, and they've lost a lot of shinobi. The times are changing. This is a chance for our clan to restore its name. But, for that sake..." Suzumebachi stated.

"The First's secret scroll?" Kurobachi asked.

"It has been said that there are forbidden techniques even for bug users. If only we'd had that, we wouldn't have lost to the Aburame Clan." Jibachi pointed out.

"But our clan has been searching for that for years, and still hasn't found it! Are you sayhing we can find it now?" Kurobachi asked.

"That's why we need the bikochu! And, that's why I brought the keepsakes of my grandfather, the First. The bikochu will continue to pursue the scent it is given. It will find its way to where my grandfather hid the secret scroll before he died. This will surely lead us to it. If we obtain the scroll and take on some big jobs, I'm sure the village will acknowledge us." Suzumebachi said.

'These people are also trying desperately to be acknowledged. Naruto...' Hinata thought as she heard them.

Naruto, Shino and Kiba were walking when they saw one of Shino's bugs; it died in his hand.

"Did you find out anything? Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"No. the other bugs were probably destroyed." Shino answered.

"Darn it! Then we don't have any other choice than to go along with the exchange?" Kiba asked.

"And just hwen we found it..." Naruto thought looking at the insect.

"Then should we abandon Hinata?" Shino asked.

"Of course we can't do that! Whatever happens, abandoning your comrades... anyone who does that is trash!" Naruto yelled.

"Yep." Kiba agreed.

"But as long as we have it, we can find out where Sasuke is..." Naruto stated.

"Well, we'll just have to think of another way to search for him." Shino pointed out.

"Yeah. Right now, saving Hinata comes first!" Naruto agreed.

"But, will Hinata agree with that? The person who proposed this mission was Hinata." Shino pointed out.

"What? But..." Naruto started.

"It's true that I was the one who told her about the existence of the bikochu. Since the possibility of finding one was extremely low, I thought instead of a mission with such low probability of success, we should volunteer for a mission with a higher success rate that could help the village more. But Hinata didn't give up. She voiced strongly that even if there were a small possibility of success, that we should go through with it." Shino explained.

"Hinata did...?" Naruto started.

"She was really enthusiastic about it, so Shino and I ended up agreeing." Kiba explained.

"That was the first time Hinata brought up a mission on her own. that's wy I want to somehow complete this mission." Shino said.

"But we don't know where Hinata is, so how should we...?" Kiba asked.

"There is a place where Hinata will definitely show up." Shino pointed out.

"That's right! When we..." Kiba started.

"Go to the place for the exchange!" Naruto finished.

"There will certainly be a chance at that time." Shino agreed.

"Alright! We're definitely going to get Hinata back and protect the bikochu." Naruto yelled.

"We've brought the bikochu! Give Hinata back!" Naruto yelled at Suzumebachi, who was holding Hinata.

"Leave the cage on top of that rock." Suzumebachi said.

"Hinata! Let her go!" Naruto yelled as Shino came forward and sat the cage down.

"We have to confirm it first!" Suzumebachi said as Kurobachi came forward and looked at the bug.

"What are you trying to pull?" Kurobachi asked, "Are you mocking our clan, the bug users?"

Kurobachi smashed the cage revealing a helmet beetle.

"A helmet beetle? Cut it out!" Kurobachi yelled but Shino put a dagger to his throat.

"Shino, now!" Naruto yelled before Shino came from behind Jibachi and Suzumebachi.

"Destruction Bugs!" Shino yelled before Kiba grabbed Hinata.

"Rescue, success!" Kiba shouted.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

"Alright! Be prepared!" Naruto yelled as the Shino in front of Kurobachi disappeared and Naruto punched Kurobachi, "Take that!"

"It's the end for both of you, too." Shino said before the bugs covered Suzumebachi and Jibachi.

"This is... this... this doesn't smell like Hinata!" Kiba started before Hinata, Suzumebachi, Jibachi and Kurobachi turned into wax, Honey, huh?"

"Here they come!" Shino yelled as Suzumebachi's bees came down. Naruto killed some but was coated with the sticky honey.

"What good does it do to cut honey?" Naruto asked as he and Kiba came back to back.

"Both of you, stay where you are!" Shino said before he killed one, "This is a real one. It has deadly poison in it. It seems that the real ones are dangerous."

"Even knowing that, I can't tell them apart." Naruto told him.

"I'll leave the opponents to you for a bit. Bug Jar Technique." Shino said before his bugs formed a dome over them then started killing the bees.

"You have impressive power for being a genin. That's to be expected from the Aburame clan, I suppose." Suzumebachi said.

"You're from the Kamizuru clan." Shino stated.

"Right. So you've noticed." Suzumebachi replied.

"Give back Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"I had planned on giving her back, as long as you obediently handed over the bikochu. But it seems you won't." Suzumebachi said.

"Then, what are you going to do?" Shino asked.

"As a bug user, you would not bring a precious bug like Bikochu into a dangerous battle. I will kill you here and take my time looking for the bikochu afterwards." Suzumebachi said before her bees flew towards Naruto, Shino and Kiba.

"Bug Jar Technique!" Shino said.

"These guys have no variety!" Kiba said before Naruto noticed the bugs had bombs.

"Shino, those are explosive notes!" Naruto yelled before the dome exploded and they were thrown back. Suzumebachi, Jibachi and Kurobachi flew towards where they landed.

"Eat this!" Naruto yelled as he, Kiba, and Shino flew towards them.

'Thousand Bee stings.' Suzumebachi thought before the bees threw stingers towards the ninja. They were hit but were revealed to be bug clones.

"So it was bug clones?" Suzumebachi asked before she and Jibachi turned into wax.

'How cunning.' Kurobachi thought.

"Hey, Shino, what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"It might be better to go back. They might be able to find the bikochu." Kiba said.

"No, I'm sure it's safe where it is. Right now, finding Hinata comes first." Shino said.

Hinata lay in a pool of water with wax covering her. Akamaru smelled the ground before Shino picked up one of his dead bugs.

"There's no doubt about it. She's in here." Shino said looking at the huge bee hive.

"Hinata, where are you?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, be careful. I don't sense them, but there might be a trap." Kiba said before Akamaru ran in and barked at the wall.

"There you are." Naruto said before pulling away some sticky fabric and saw Hinata covered in wax.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he pulled her out.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Kiba asked as they laid her down.

"I'm gonna save you now!" Naruto said before he pulled out a kunai and broke the wax off.

A few minutes later...

"Yes! We got it!" Naruto yelled as they got all the wax off.

"Naruto... thank you!" Hinata said before she hugged Naruto.

"H-Hinata? Um, Hinata, s-stop!" Naruto said before Shino threw a kunai at them, "What are you doing, all of a sudden?"

"What are you?" his asked Hinata.

"What are you saying, Shino? It's Hinata." Naruto said.

"If you were really Hinata, when you hugged Naruto, you would blush, and then fall unconscious." Shino said.

"That's right. But you can't fool Akamaru's nose. What? Two smells are mixing together?" Kiba asked Akamaru.

"Aren't you Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, I'm Hinata. Believe me!" Hinata said.

"Then show me what you just tried to put on Naruto's back." Shino said before he jerked Hinata's hand revealing an exploding note.

"An exploding note?" Naruto asked.

"You were trying to blow Naruto up?" Kiba asked before Hinata disappeared and Suzumebachi appeared.

"And here I thought it would go well." Suzumebachi said as Hinata's coat fell off her.

"You are... I see. The one who was at the hill was a clone. You wore Hinata's clothes to hide your scent!" Shino figured.

"Where is the real Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows? I wonder where she is?" Suzumebachi said.

* * *

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Please R&R

* * *

Jibachi was tying a rope to a post on the side of a river; on the other side of the rope was Hinata. Suzumebachi's bees were around him.

"I see. Suzumebachi has cornered the Aburame. It seems that Bikochu is more important to your companions than you are. Help won't be coming anymore. Let's look for the bikochu they hid. We don't have much time before dawn. Don't try to escape. If you make any strange movements, these bees will cut the rope. Down there is the opening to a complicated waterway waiting for you. If you fall, you'll be dead in a moment. We don't want pointless suffering. If you want to survive, just be good." Jibachi told Hinata.

'How humiliating. In the end all I can do is get in everyone's way.

"From the start, you were like a summer bug flying towards a fire. If you have good luck, let's meet again." Suzumebachi said before she disappeared before the ground fell as they exploded.

"This place is not just any cave." Suzumebachi said from a hole in the sealing. Kiba grabbed on the wall with Shino and Naruto holding onto him.

"Hey, let go Shino, Naruto!" Kiba yelled.

"There isn't anything else to hold on to. I need to check our surroundings, so in the meantime just endure it." Shino said before Akamaru landed on Kiba and he yelled. Shino looked down and saw hundreds of bee larva.

"This is an army of be larva!" Naruto yelled.

"She is a bee user. But what is with their unusual size?" Shino asked.

"If you tell me where the Bikochu is, I could save your lives." Suzumebachi told them.

"I refuse! Searching for the bikochu was a mission that was given to us!" Naruto yelled.

"Then die!" Suzumebachi yelled before her bees with exploding tags flew towards them.

"Explosive tags! Darn! Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba said before he threw Shino and Naruto up and Akamaru turned into a clone of Kiba, "Fang over Fang!"

'This sound! I see; everyone is fighting without giving up. I can't keep crying. I've got to work like I said I would. Byakugan! There are thirteen bees around the rope. If I could defeat them all at once, I'd be saved. But I can't defeat such small bees!' Hinata thought before birds flew over her.

"Just how many are there?" Naruto asked as they saw more larva up ahead.

"Strength won't enter my body. My body isn't... " Kiba said.

"Can it be?" Shino said.

"The larva in this nest love to eat chakra." Suzumebachi explained.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"As long as you are in here, they will suck up your chakra. What's wrong? Feel like telling me where the Bikochu is yet?" Suzumebachi asked.

'Now! Four, five, six...ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen... oh no!' Hinata thought as water jets flew at the bees killing them but she accidentally cut the rope.

Suzumebachi summoned a huge queen bee.

"Either be drained down there or come up here and become this one's meal. Pick whichever you'd like." Suzumebachi said before Naruto fell to the ground with Kiba.

"Naruto. This is bad..." Shino stated.

"My, my, what's wrong? You'll soon become the larvae's food..." Suzumebachi started.

"Really bad..." Shino finished.

Shino threw a kunai at the bee but it did nothing but get her mad.

"There's no way that is going to work!" Suzumebachi said before the bee spat wax into the hole.

Hinata was pulled towards the drop.

'Focus the chakra. Byakugan! It's no use; I won't make it in time. Naruto...' Hinata looked and saw a huge waterfall. Hinata started breaking the wax but then fell off the waterfall.

Kurobachi and Jibachi landed on the ground.

"Oh, you've caught them?" Jibachi asked Suzumebachi.

"They're a bunch of idiots. To provoke her like that." Suzumebachi said.

"They're trapped in those cocoons?" Kurobachi asked.

"You're a bug user, yet you didn't know that bees make cocoons?" Jibachi asked.

"Yeah! Are you really a bug-user?" Naruto asked as insects came through a hole from behind Shino's ear.

"And what about the bikochu?" Suzumebachi asked.

"No good. We used the bees to search, but haven't found anything." Kurobachi answered.

"Maybe they have it on them?" Jibachi proposed.

"I don't think so." Suzumebachi said.

"In that case... we have no choice but to ask them, eh?" Kurobachi said.

"Like we'll tell you anything!" Naruto yelled.

"I'll tell you." Shino said.

"Shino!" Naruto yelled.

"But, only in exchange for Hinata." Shino said.

"Are you stupid? A trade?' Suzumebachi said.

"Seems like you don't understand your position." Jibachi said.

"You guys will never find the bikochu. Time is running out. You'll end up regretting it." Shino told them.

"What should we do?" Jibachi asked.

"At this rate, the bikochu will become useless." Suzumebachi pointed out.

"And our mission." Kurobachi yelled.

"But, if we can kill at least one from the Aburame Clan..." Suzumebachi started.

Meanwhile the bugs coming out of Shino were crawling onto Naruto.

"Hinata..." Naruto started.

"Are you worried about her?" Shino asked.

"Of course I am!" Naruto replied.

"She is strong. Far stronger than you think." Shino said before the three siblings came back.

"Okay. We agree to your terms." Suzumebachi said.

"Our comrade comes first." Shino said before they were picked up by the men and carried through the forest. Jibachi stopped, dropped Naruto and ran towards the river.

"What's wrong?" Suzumebachi asked.

"The brat isn't here! The cocoon she was trapped in is gone! She probably got swept away down the waterfall." Jibachi replied.

"Jibachi!" Suzumebachi scorned.

"It can't be helped! I warned her not to try anything funny." Jibachi replied.

"You jerk! What did you do to Hinata? What happened to Hinata? Hey!" Naruto yelled

"Shut up, you punk. That brat's probably already dead." Jibachi said as he walked towards Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked before Jibachi pushed Naruto's head down with his foot.

"So, was she your girlfriend?" Jibachi asked.

"You jerk... I'll never forgive you!" Naruto yelled.d

"Cut it out. And just what can you do in that state?" Jibachi asked.

"As long as Hinata isn't here, you guys will not get the bikochu." Shino told Kurobachi.

"That's right. We didn't plan on her dying, but this works out just fine. In exchange, we'll take your lives. The hidden Leaf and Hidden Rock villages are old enemies, after all. So naturally, we'd try to kill each other." Suzumebachi said before Jibachi slammed Naruto's head on the ground and Kurobachi placed a kunai at Kiba's throat.

"What will you do, boy? Will you die like this? Or, if you tell us where the bikochu is, I can spare your lives for the most part." Suzumebachi bargained.

"I un-" Shino started.

"We'll never hand it over to you! I'll kick these losers' butts." Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, you brat!" Jibachi yelled before kicking Naruto's head into the ground but when Naruto looked up his eyes were red., the Nine-Tailed Beast. Jibachi jumped away and grabbed a kunai.

"Jibachi?" Suzumebachi asked.

"Hey!" Kurobachi yelled.

"Shut up! If I don't kill him..." Jibachi yelled as he ran towards Naruto but an exploding tag flew at his feet.

"It's an exploding tag!" Kurobachi yelled before it exploded. Hinata stood in front of Naruto, Kiba and Shino.

"You're..." Kurobachi started.

"... still alive?" Jibachi finished.

_Flashback_

_When Hinata went over the waterfall the wax broke in half and she managed to brag onto a rock._

'_That was really close. But because I didn't give up, just like Naruto..." Hinata thought._

_End flashback_

"To think she escaped that wax cocoon..." Jibachi started.

"She's not just any brat." Suzumebachi finished as the three jumped away.

"Leave it to me!" Hinata told Naruto.

"Hinata!" Shino yelled.

'I know. I haven't used that move in actual combat yet, but now I have to use it here!' Hinata thought.

"Bee Bomb Attack!" Jibachi yelled as bees flew towards Hinata.

"Thousand Bee Stings!" Kurobachi yelled as the bees threw stingers towards Hinata.

"Honey Attack!" Suzumebachi yelled as her bees flew towards Hinata.

'Naruto... please watch me!' Hinata thought.

"Guardian of Eight Divination Seals: Sixty four Strikes!" Hinata yelled as she started killing all the bees.

"What?" Suzumebachi, Jibachi and Kurobachi said in unison.

"No way. Hinata is doing such a cool jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"The Hinata you once knew is no more." Shino told him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"After the Chunin Exam, even you learned new jutsu, right? Well, Hinata has also been steadily improving. She was always worried about her abilities." Shino explained; Naruto lookedat sh to see that he was standing up.

"You! How?" Naruto yelled.

"I'll tell you. Why did I anger the giant queen bee? Why did I let us get wrapped in that wax? It was all a part of my plan. With our chakra gone and no defenses, that was the only way out. And while we were being taken, did you think I wasn't doing anything? I gave my bugs an order. The wax cocoons should be weak." Shino said before Naruto broke out of his, revealing bugs in his cocoon.

"Shino!" Naruto yelled.

"During Hinata's training, her chakra control significantly improved. The result is that technique. Combining Hinata's natural flexibility with her precise chakra control, she has a complete range of attack. This technique is an absolute defense." Shino said as he broke Kiba and Kiba sat up, "It's different from Neji's technique. This technique belongs only to Hinata. She's honed it by traning with water. Most likely sh'es done this to be acknowledged by her father... by everyone... and by you."

"Our attacks have no effect whatsoever!" Jibachi pointed out.

"What is that?" Suzumebachi asked.

"What a powerful girl. Oh! When did they...?" Kurobachi asked before Suzumebachi bit her finger.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Suzumebachi said before the giant queen bee appeared, "Blow them away!"

The queen flew towards Hinata and spat wax at her then threw her back.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled but Shino grabbed him, "Shino!"

"Believe in her!" Shino said as Hinata stood up.

'If I make my chakra sharper, stronger, bigger, more flexible... more, more, more, more, more, more!' Hinata thought as the queen bee smashed into her field and was thrown into the siblings and into the river.

"Hinata! Hinata." Naruto said as he caught her.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata! That was an amazin technique! You're really amazing!" Naruto told her.

"Naruto!" Hinata stated.

"Let's hurry. It's almost dawn." Shino told them.

* * *

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Please R&R

* * *

"It's a pupa." Naruto said looking into the cage.

"Now all we have to do when we return to the village is expose it to Sasuke's scent, and our mission is complete!" Kiba stated.

"Yeah. Sasuke. Wait for us!" Naruto stated holding Sasuke's headband.

"Stupid! If you guys hit it in that kind of place, my bees would have found it immediately." Suzumebachi said as she leaned against a tree.

"You can still move?" Kiba asked.

"This container is covered with a special Aburame-clan anti-bug ointment." Shino explained.

"What?" Suzumebachi asked.

"Because of that ointment, your bees wouldn't approach this. You who use bees would never have found it." Shino explained.

"That's right. Because of the existence of your clan, my clan's destiny is to perish. But you know I'll never let this mission of yours succeed! Even at the risk of my life, at least that bikochu...!" Suzumebachi yelled as she jumped onto her queen bee.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu! This little guy is our hope for finding our comrade. I'll never let you stop us!" Naruto yelled as he formed a rasengan. Right as Suzumebachi's bee flew at Naruto he threw the rasengan right into the bee, "rasengan!"

The bee flew back disappearing, leaving only Suzumebachi.

"I'll go get her." Kiba said as he walked toward Suzumebachi. A few minutes later he carried her back with her arms tied tightly. He sat her by the big tree they were in front of.

"Hey, look! The pupa is metamorphosing!" Shino said.

"Alright! Huh? It's gone?" Naruto yelled looking for Sasuke's headband.

"You were just holding it!" Kiba yelled.

"Hurry up and find it." Shino yelled as they ran.

"Byakugan. Naruto over there." Hinata told him. He got it from under the trees.

"Using Rasengan, you must have blown it away. Hurry." Shino told him.

"I know. It's just a little more..." Naruto said.

"It's being born!" Shino yelled; Naruto accidently let one out and the bug flew to his butt.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
